This is a continuation in part of International Application No. PCT/US99/17892 filed Aug. 6, 1999.
The present invention relates to toy vehicles and, in particular, to powered, propelled toy vehicles having unusual transformation and action capabilities.
Toy vehicles are well known. Remotely controlled and radio controlled toy vehicles, in particular, have come to constitute a significant specialty toy market. Manufacturers constantly seek new ways and features to add innovative action to such toys to make such vehicles more versatile, more entertaining or both.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,241 depicts a four wheeled remotely controlled toy vehicle with rotating front end. Separate reversible motors are provided to independently rotate the front end and propel the vehicle. The front end can be rotated as many full revolutions or only a partial revolution, as desired. That patent is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The present invention is a toy vehicle comprising at least one rear wheel located on the vehicle so as to at least partially support a rear of the vehicle; a front end pivotally mounted so as to rotate around a front pivot axis extending at least generally longitudinally in a front to rear direction with respect to the vehicle; a pair of front wheels mounted on opposing lateral sides of the front end so as to rotate freely around a front wheel axis extending transversely to the front pivot axis and through the front end; and a prime mover drivingly coupled with the at least one rear wheel and further drivingly coupled with the front end so as to rotate the front end at least partially around the front pivot axis.